Friend Itsumademo Wasurenai
by Koori no Tenshi
Summary: (One shot) A very short fic -- Takato left Japan for further study. He promised to come back, but will he? RUKATO


Eevee: Hei minna-san! I am back with more stories!  
  
Tamers: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Eevee: I have 2 new stories posted up this month. Fast right?  
  
Tamers: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Eevee: That's so en-cou-ra-ging  
  
Tamers: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Eevee: Cause it's the school holiday now! I have so much time to update my stories. I'll finish my 2 tamers fic by this month.  
  
Tamers: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Eevee: Are you all jealous that I favour digimon frontier more, esp. Kouji?  
  
Tamers: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Eevee; FINE! Ignore me! Whatever you do I am going on with my story!  
  
Friend ~Itsumademo Wasurenai~  
  
It was raining heavily and 17 year old Ruki Makino was walking down the street of West Shinjuku without even using an umbrella. She was totally drenched, but she didn't care.  
  
All these years, she had grown more murture and prettier as time goes by. Almost all the boys in her school had asked her out but all of them were rejected. Even Ryo tried, to no avail.  
  
She was still waiting for her first crush, as well as her best friend, Takato Matsuda.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*Ruki's POV*  
  
The gang (Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, Juri, Kenta, Kazu and Ryo) were strolling in a park with their digimons when Takato stopped dead in his track.  
  
"What is it, Takato?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering. If I have to leave tomorrow," Takato said, looking at the ground.  
  
The whole gang came to a stop.  
  
Juri gasped, "But you can't Takato! You can't leave!"  
  
"I am sorry guys. But my parents wanted me to go to England for further studies. I am sorry." Takato said.  
  
"You are leaving Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"I am sorry boy, you have to take care of yourself," Takato looked at Guilmon and patted him on the head, "You can right, Guilmon?"  
  
"Of course Guilmon can, but. Guilmon wants to play with Takatomon!" Guilmon said.  
  
Takato stared at Guilmon, he was speechless. How could he leave such a friend by himself?  
  
Juri started crying and Jenrya went to comfort her. (A/N In this story Juri is Jenrya's girlfriend)  
  
I could feel tears accumulating in my eyes but I didn't cry, I have to stay strong! I can't let Takato see my weakness!  
  
"You'll come back, right?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I will! I am sure!" Takato assured me.  
  
I gave Takato a hug and he hugged me back.  
  
He was crying.  
  
I couldn't help but to cry as well. Who wouldn't cry when they know that they are going to lose a friend?  
  
"Momantai!" Terriermon said, "Goodbye is never forever, is it?"  
  
Renamon appeared and said, "Since Takato had promised, what's there to be worried about?"  
  
"Culu culu! All good things must come to an end? There's no need to be sad!" Culumon said.  
  
"Guys! Forget about the unhapiness! We should be happy for Takato! Since today is Takato's last day in Japan, shall we celebrate it for him?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Good idea!" Ryo said.  
  
"Let's come to my house, my parents just got a new karaoke set to replace the old one," Kenta suggested.  
  
***  
  
So that night we went to Kenta's house. Kenta's parents had cooked us a lot of food. All of us wished Takato enjoyable days in England.  
  
After that, each of us sang a song, even our digimons. When it's my turn to sing, I stood up and sang my favourite song Friend ~Itsumademo Wasurenai~  
  
"I am dedicating this song to everybody. I hope this song will make Takato remember his promise and come back to see us again," I said as tears rolled down my cheek once more.  
  
(A/N Because this song is too long, I'll only write the meaning)  
  
*Do you remember  
  
how the cold wind and white snow soared forever beneath the continuing sky?  
  
Thank you.  
  
We'll be able to start walking each path from somewhere in our hearts.  
  
Whether I'm with you, friend.  
  
Or we're apart, friend.*  
  
After the coda had ended, I looked up and saw everybody had tears in their eyes.  
  
Renamon smiled at me.  
  
***  
  
It was already past midnight, I was walking home when somebody tapped me from behind.  
  
It was Takato.  
  
"You sang well, Ruki." Takato commented.  
  
"Thank you," I said as I wiped the tears in my eyes.  
  
"Don't cry. Remember what Terriermon said? Goodbye is never forever." Takato said as he hugged me.  
  
"Baka. I am not crying!" I said.  
  
"Then why is my shirt wet?" Takato asked, grinning.  
  
"It's the rain."  
  
"It's not raining."  
  
"Ok, I give up!!" I surrendered.  
  
Takato grinned.  
  
"Ruki, can I ask you a favour?" Takato asked.  
  
"Spit it."  
  
"Can you help me take care of Guilmon?" He asked.  
  
"Absolutely, until you come back," I answered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come back!" Takato assured me once more as he hugged me once again.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Takato left.  
  
*End of Ruki's POV*  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Takato you Baka!" Ruki cried as she fell to the ground, "You promised! You promised! I hate you Takato. I hate you."  
  
"Did anybody just say that she hated me?"  
  
Ruki looked up and saw that familiar pair of goggles.  
  
"Takato." She whispered.  
  
"Yes, I am," Takato said as he helped Ruki up, "I am the real Takato Matsuda who had just come back from England today."  
  
"Takato!" Ruki shouted and hugged Takato. Takato let go of his umbrella and hugged her back.  
  
"So am I a man of my word?" Takato asked.  
  
Ruki smiled as tears rolled down her cheek and wet Takato's shirt. Ruki's clothes and hair were all wet from the rain.  
  
"You didn't forget us! You didn't forget us although it's already 5 years." Ruki said.  
  
"Of course. All of you are my best friends, how can I forget you?" Takato said, stroking Ruki's red hair "Sorry I took so long to come back."  
  
"It's all right, now that you come back," Ruki said as Takato wiped away her tears.  
  
"Until now, I could still remember your song, Ruki. It still rang in my mind," Takato smiled.  
  
"So you really treasure my song, huh?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I want to change the lyric for now, I don't want us to be friends."  
  
Ruki looked shocked, Takato did not want us to be friends? How could he? We are already friends for so long?  
  
"I want us to be." Takato gave Ruki a small but warm kiss on her lips.  
  
Ruki was shocked at Takato's sudden reaction but she kissed him back.  
  
"I love you, Ruki," Takato said.  
  
"I love you too, Takato," Ruki said as she leaned over and kissed Takato again, this time longer.  
  
The storm had ended and the sun shines again. All story will have a happy ending, just like the rain.  
  
With that, I finished my story Friend ~Itsumademo Wasurenai~.  
  
Tamers: Stupid ending  
  
Eevee: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Tames: I know you don't really support Rukato, but don't write it so. like that!!  
  
Eevee: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Tamers: I know you're dedicating it to some of your friends, Joslyn, Aloysius and Jian Hao  
  
Eevee: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Tamers: FINE! Ignore us!  
  
Eevee: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Tamers: *turns and leave* 


End file.
